Jude
Jude was a member of the Children's League and a Yellow. Biography As a child, Jude was abused by his parents and was often locked in closets and small spaces resulting in his claustrophobia, and anxiety. Jude was on Ruby's team with Vida and Nico during their time together in the children's League. His code name for missions was "sunshine", which was appropriate due to him being a Yellow and his bright, cheerful personality. Jude is the unofficial welcoming committee when other members of his team come back from missions. Jude does not pay attention to Ruby's wishes to be left alone and slowly worms his way into her love with his determination. He is very caring and trusting and seems very naive to Vida and Ruby. Jude tells Ruby that he doesn't just want to know about someone, but that he wants to know the whole person, even their shadow. Never Fade Jude is introduced when Ruby arrives at the Children's League Los Angeles HQ for the first time. Ruby is told that he is on her team along with Vida and Nico. Jude is not deterred by Ruby's constant "just leave me alone" attitude and eventually, she becomes very protective of him. When Ruby goes on a mission she plans to abandon, she is upset that Jude is also assigned the same mission because she knows she must protect him and because he is underage (underage children are not supposed to be sent on missions). When she does abandon the mission she takes Jude with her. They both finally get to see how big and bad the world outside HQ is. He continues to be a lovable cheery kid despite the darkness in the world. Jude uses his Yellow abilities several times to help get things done and he proves to be much better at using them than Ruby gives him credit for. Jude plays a role in escaping PSFs, getting supplies to save Liam, and keeping up team morale. At the end of Never Fade, while trying to escape a collapsing building, Jude is crushed under the structure, and slowly suffocated because he was at the back of the line. Personality Jude has maintained a bright outlook on life and believes people are good natured. He is very naive to how harsh the world has become which is why Ruby feels the need to protect him as he cannot protect himself. He is incredibly kind and has a huge heart. He is a very innocent, youthful boy. Physical Description Jude is described as having a mop of red-brown hair, freckles on his nose and big brown eyes. Relationships Nico Nico was Jude's best friend and they often spent time together. Ruby Daly He always welcomes Ruby when she comes back from an op. She acts cold at first not wanting to get close in case she happened to lose him.Their friendship develops as the story progresses and they become very close. Ruby takes on almost a parental role to Jude. Vida Their friendship starts early. Then they start to work together. As the story progresses they become very close. Vida likes to playfully tease Jude. Liam Jude immediately likes Liam and looks up to him. Category:Characters Category:Yellows